The present invention relates to electronic devices that can record microphone signals, and, more particularly, to filtering microphone signals in cellular terminals, camcorders, and other electronic devices.
Audio recording capabilities are increasingly being incorporated into a wide variety of electronic devices. For example, most cellular mobile communication terminals and digital cameras can record audio and video to provide camcorder type functionality. Background noise can have numerous undesirable affects on the recorded audio. For example, the background noise may obscure or mask the voice of a particular person who the operator of the device wants to record. Background noise can include wind noise and other noise sources, such as vehicles, voices from persons other than the user and/or background music.